


Funny thing happened in the line at Jitters…

by Notsalony



Category: Batman and Harley Quinn - Fandom, Superhunks, The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Complete, Finished, M/M, Multi, One Off, One Shot, Public Sex, Strippers, SuperHunks - Freeform, duplicates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-28
Updated: 2017-10-28
Packaged: 2019-01-25 17:42:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12537576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Notsalony/pseuds/Notsalony
Summary: Barry learns about a super secret club in Central City called Superhunks.  And he learns this all by over hearing one of the male models talking about his job at Jitters.





	Funny thing happened in the line at Jitters…

**Author's Note:**

> If you ever watched Batman and Harley Quinn, you’ll know exactly what I’m talking about with this.

“The Flash is so hot.” Barry’s ears perked up while he stood in line at Jitters’.   
  
“Yeah you just don’t have to wear that costume.” The other guy in front of him said half under his breath.   
  
“Hey it’s not that bad.”   
  
“Do you know how tight that suit is?” The guy crossed his arms.   
  
“Dude, just because you play him…”   
  
“I don’t have a problem with him.  Everyone thinks I hate him.  But I don’t.  Hell he’s the reason I have a job.”   
  
“I don’t think you’d be going without work or sex even if the Flash never happened.” The other guy rolled his eyes like this was an old argument.   
  
“It’s not the same for you Tony.” The tall guy sighed.  “You got Vibe, his costume at least comes with pockets.” Barry frowned.   
  
“Sam, listen, you’re as tall as the Flash, you have a similar enough skin tone and you look sexy in the outfit.”   
  
“I just wish he had pockets.”   
  
“Why do you care about pockets so much?” Tony made a face.   
  
“The only place to put the tips is in the pouch of my jock, which means that I’ve got guys and girls groping me all night long, holding me in the palm of their hands while they tuck my tips down the front of my jock.”   
  
“So?” Tony smirked.   
  
“I’d just love some pockets.”   
  
“Eh pockets are over rated.”   
  
“You’re just mad that the jacket hides so much of your chest.” Sam shook his head.  “Listen, if you were out there in nothing but a jock strap and the mask, you’d want pockets too.”   
  
“I’m not so sure about that.” Tony shrugged.   
  
“You like the guys at the club handling you too much.” Sam shook his head again.   
  
“Well it’s not so much that.  I just like people having their hands on me.  I mean… have you SEEN me?” Tony flexed.   
  
“God, don’t do that in public.” Sam swatted at him before scoffing.   
  
“Don’t hate the player, hate the game.”   
  
“Don’t.  Just… don’t.” Sam turned around sighing to himself as he tried to get ready to order.  But all together they gave Barry a great deal to think about.  A club were the wait staff dressed as slutty versions of the super heroes… and his and Cisco’s doubles stood in front of him.  If he squinted he could really see the likenesses.  It was alarming and eerie just how close to them these two looked.  He wondered if all of the wait staff was this close.  His mind drifting to the fact that Iris still had Oliver on her three list, even after meeting him, and finding out he was the Green Arrow.  A fact that she’d brought up more than once.  In fact he was supposed to go this weekend and talk to Oliver about that.  God he did not want to have that conversation.  He hung his head   
  
Could be worse.  He thought to himself.  I could be taking Oliver to that club.  That was enough to make his blood run cold.  Part of him wants to check it out and a part of him wants to never think about this again.  But he sucks up his courage and taps his look alike on the shoulder.   
  
“Huh?” He turned around and it was like looking in a mirror almost.  They blinked at each other.   
  
“Wha… holy shit.” Tony’s mouth fell open.  In truth Barry’s did as well as the person in front of him was a dead ringer for Cisco.   
  
“Sorry to eves drop but I was wondering where this club is?”   
  
“You wanting to apply?” Sam looked him up and down.   
  
“no… I’m actually kind of shy about taking my clothes off I just figured that it sounded neat and wanted to see for myself.”   
  
“You shouldn’t be shy.” Sam smiled.  “But the door should be here…” He picked up a napkin and wrote an address.  “About 8:30 tonight is when we open.”   
  
“Cool.  I’ll try to be there.  Do you work tonight?” Barry couldn’t believe he’d asked that but the whole reason he was going was because he really wanted to go because of Sam here.”   
  
“Yeah.  I do two nights in a row.  It’s so weird that we look so much alike.”   
  
“Yeah…” Barry frowned.   
  
“But yeah.  Last night… well you know I play the Flash, and Tony here plays Vibe.  Last night was Supers’ night.  Where the good guys are on top.  Tonight’s Villains’ night.” Sam gave a wry smile.   
  
“So the bad guys are the tops?”   
  
“Bingo.”   
  
“Which villain do they usually pair you with?”   
  
“Villains.” Sam smiled.  “I took down Joni last night.  Piper?” When he saw Berry’s confusion.  “And tonight Alec, who plays Doctor Alchemy, Lee who plays Heatwave, and Terry who plays Captain Cold get to team up and take me down.  You picked a good first night.  Villains’ night is when they get to take the heroes’ lower costume.”   
  
“oh…. Oh fuck.” Barry blushed.   
  
“Don’t worry.  I’m used to being in nothing but the Flash mask.  It’s flattering.  I still wish the Flash would wear pockets.”   
  
“I can understand why.” Barry nodded and let Sam and Tony get their drinks before placing his own order.  He wondered if the others looked like his friends… his family… fuck.  He blushed as he got his drink.   
  


***

  
  
Barry wasn’t sure what he expected.  He ran by the address early and found a blank wall.  It didn’t make any sense.  But he did a passive scan and didn’t pick anything up before he ran off and spent most of the day in a haze.  He wasn’t sure what was going on and hoped he had the right place.  But later, he zipped home and started fussing over his clothes.   
  
“Dude, what’s wrong?” Wally walked in.   
  
“Going out tonight.” Barry flashed into a new outfit.   
  
“Hot date?” Wally grinned.   
  
“Strip club.”   
  
“Seriously?” Wally grinned.   
  
“Yeah… I met a guy at Jitters…”   
  
“O…h…” Wally’s eyes went wide.  “You… met a guy.”   
  
“Yeah… oh shit.” Barry stopped.  “I hadn’t had that talk with you yet have I.” He turned to Wally.  “Wally I’m bi.”   
  
“Sweet.  So am I.”   
  
“Wow.  Cool.” Barry grinned.   
  
“Dad’s going to lose his mind…. Worrying about boys and girls for both of us.” Wally chuckled.   
  
“Oh he freaked out the first time I brought a boyfriend home.” Barry grinned.   
  
“Good freak out or bad freak out?” Wally bit his lip.   
  
“Not told him yet?”   
  
“Not yet.”   
  
“Good freak out, he was trying to be super accepting.  Keep in mind, he walked in to my room wanting to talk about supper and I was kissing the guy with my hands down his pants.  So… yeah… he had a LOT to work with.”   
  
“Damn.” Wally laughed.   
  
“Yeah.  I’m glad he never walked in on me in collage.” Barry zipped into his next outfit.   
  
“Why?”   
  
“He called twice in the middle of sex.  And you don’t dare answer that phone call out of breath.”   
  
“Oh god.” Wally started laughing harder.   
  
“Yeah.” Barry shrugged, picking something casual but form fitting.   
  
“So strip club and a boy who asked you out?”   
  
“Oh Sam didn’t ask me out.  He works at the club and I heard him talking about it and I want to check it out.”   
  
“He works at a strip club…. Which one?”   
  
“One where all the people who work there dress up like us.” He glanced at Wally.   
  
“Us?  I… OH.” Wally’s eyes went wide.  “Like The Flash and stuff?”   
  
“Yeah.  Sam is the club’s Flash.  He was out with Tony, the club’s Vibe.”   
  
“He look anything like you?” Wally chuckled.   
  
“It was like looking in a mirror and seeing myself and Cisco in front of me.  If I didn’t know better I’d swear they were doubles.  But they can’t be.”   
  
“Weird.” Wally frowned.  “Can I tag along?”   
  
“Sure.” Barry blushed.  “I… just don’t tell anyone?”   
  
“You don’t want the whole team knowing you went to a superhero strip club?”   
  
“That…. And a few other things…” Barry looked away.   
  
“Other things?”   
  
“Tonight’s Villains’ night.”   
  
“So we’re going to see our Villains’ doubles?”   
  
“That I don’t know.  I do know that tonight’s main attraction is The Flash bottoming for Doctor Alchemy, Heatwave, and Captain Cold.”   
  
“B-bottoming…” Wally’s eyes went wide as he sputtered.  “You’re going to watch you’re _double_ get fucked on stage?!?!” Wally looked around.   
  
“Yeah… it’s … yeah.” He nodded.   
  
“I’ll get dressed.” Wally zipped out of the room.   
  


***

  
  
Barry and Wally walked up to the spot and was shocked to see a door and a blinking neon sign that advertized the live shows.  He’d told Wally he’d found a blank wall earlier on the walk over but they went to the door and the bouncer looked at them strange.   
  
“What the hell are you two doing out here, you’re supposed to be dressed and ready to show off the goods.”   
  
“Uh…” Wally frowned.   
  
“Don’t play dumb with me Cameron.  You’re cute but not cute enough to get out of work.  You know Kid Flash is one of the big attractions on Villains’ Night.”   
  
“I’m not Cameron.” Wally held up his id.   
  
“And I’m guessing you thought I was Sam.” Barry held up his id.  “I met Sam at a coffee shop today and he told me about this place.”   
  
“Huh.  You could be twins.” The bouncer shrugged, and turned into the light and Barry.   
  
“T-tony?” Barry blinked at the bouncer.   
  
“Huh?” The bouncer looked at him, and it was.  It was a perfect duplicate of Tony Woodward standing there with no clue who Barry was.  “Me?  Naw names Ross.  Tony’s the guy dressed like Vibe.” Ross moved out of their way.   
  
“I’m not crazy right, that guy looked just like….”   
  
“Girder, yeah.” Wally nodded.   
  
“Okay something weird is going on here.” Barry frowned, and as they entered the club that seemed to be more underground then on the ground level, and as their eyes adjusted they realized that they were seeing a LOT of their friends in little to nothing.   
  
“Uh… how is…”   
  
“Wally.” Barry pointed to a spot where a guy, who must be Cameron, walked out, in nothing but the kid flash mask, and the same yellow skin tight pouch with red banding holding it in place.  The rest of his body on complete display.   
  
“That’s… not possible.” Wally’s mouth fell open.   
  
“What?”   
  
“He’s got my birth mark.” He nodded to a spot on Cameron’s shoulder.   
  
“Okay something’s going wonky here.”   
  
“I… holy crap.” There was a version of Rainbow Raider in skin tight black pants and his chest painted in rainbow body paint who walked up and kissed Vibe before turning and kissing Kid Flash who in turn went to trying to smother Vibe with his lips. “I’m so going to hell for finding that hot.” Wally said.   
  
“I’m right there with you buddy.” Barry nodded as they walked over to the host that looked like Winn and when Barry said he’d heard about this place because of Sam, the Winn look-a-like sent them to Sam’s section.  Barry and Wally had just sat down when Wally’s jaw fell open.  Barry turned and towards them was Sam, walking in the red leather jock and cowl and Barry knew almost instantly that they were doubles of one another somehow.  His mind speeding through all the ways this might be true.   
  
“Oh wow… you look just like Cameron…” Sam smiled as he looked at Wally.  “That’s wild.”   
  
“Yeah.” Wally swallowed.   
  
“It’s okay.” Sam picked up Wally’s hand and put it on his pouch.   
  
“This is so weird….” Wally blushed.   
  
“Why?”   
  
“I’m his brother.” Barry spoke.   
  
“Oh… a little incest kink… nice.” Sam leaned down and gave Wally a kiss that was very much not a brotherly show of affection.  Before pulling back and smiling at them.  “So I’ll let you decide what you want to eat while I go have a word with Cam.” Sam handed them menus and slipped away, the pair of them starring at his shapely ass.   
  
“I’m sorry?” Wally turned to Barry.   
  
“It’s okay…” Barry blushed.   
  
“C-can I… kiss you?”   
  
“Why?” Barry blushed.   
  
“A theory.”   
  
“O… I don’t…” Wally leaned in and kissed him.   
  
“Yep.” Wally nodded pulling back.   
  
“What?”   
  
“You taste the same.  I don’t know how but Sam is you.”   
  
“I don’t know how…” Barry stopped as he opened the menu and felt the blood drain from his face.   
  
“What is it?” Wally turned his menu and realized what it was instantly.  Music Mister was the proprietor of this place and suddenly somehow things seemed to fall into place in Barry’s mind.   
  
“I think we know why they look so much like us now.” Barry glanced at Wally.   
  
“I…”   
  
“Sam said you wanted a kiss.” Cameron sat down on Barry’s lap, his bare ass against Barry’s tented crotch and kissed him deeply, Wally felt himself go hard before his double got up and repeated the process with him.  The strangeness of kissing his double melting away as he made out with his would be twin.  They pulled back together and turned to watch Barry and Sam making out before parting.   
  
“So… decided what you want to order? Sam smirked as he sat on Barry’s lap.   
  
“you?”   
  
“That can be arranged.” Sam smirked.   
  


***

  
  
Barry and Wally staid through the show.  They watched as duplicates of Len, Mick, and Julian strip Sam of his jock and fuck him bareback on the stage for a while.  Cameron taking Sam’s section to deliver their food.  They sat and ate as Barry’s duplicate was spit roasted, double penetrate him for the viewing pleasure of everyone in the club.  Barry blushed and felt how hard he was in his jeans as he watched himself being fucked and ridden before they finished with the doubles of Julian and Mick shooting across his other self’s face, while Len’s double finished inside him.  Keeping Sam’s jock as a trophy, making Sam have to work the rest of the night practically naked, except for a small hip pouch that was tied around him.   
  
“Have you ever… with Cold?” Wally asked quietly.   
  
“Uh.. . not yet… but… uh… that…” Barry gestured to the stage.   
  
“Kind of wishing it happened?”   
  
“Yeah.”   
  
“What’d you think of the show?” Sam walked over to check on their service.   
  
“It was amazing…” Wally beamed.   
  
“And you?”   
  
“When’s your shift get over?” Barry licked his lips.   
  
“In an hour or two… why?”   
  
“I think I’m ready to see how far this goes.”   
  
“Good to hear.” Sam smirked before handing a note to Wally.  “Cam asked if you’d join him and Tony tonight.”   
  
“Really?” Wally grinned turning to his double and nodding only to get a wicked smirk and a thumbs up.   
  


***

  
  
Barry came zipping into the cortex the following day.  “Hey… Cisco… can you put pockets on my suit?”   
  
“Why?”   
  
“I want pockets?” Barry shrugged.   
  
“You’re unusually chipper…. And you want me to change something about the suit… who are you and what did you do with the real Barry?”   
  
“I’m me, safety word Tango Tango Fox Trot Hon shot first.” Barry held up his hand.   
  
“Acceptable.  Fine, I’ll add pockets.” Cisco shrugged.   
  
“Thank you!” Barry nodded and headed out of the cortex at normal speed.   
  


***

  
  
Barry spotted Sam and Tony ahead of him at Jitters and smiled as he started to walk up.   
  
“I’m not sure if it’s better or not.” Sam was saying.   
  
“You got pockets.”   
  
“On my ass…. Pockets on my ass.  If they’d just use the pockets, it’d be fine.  But holding onto my package and stroking while they put their hands on my ass seems worse.”   
  
“I wonder why the Flash added pockets?”   
  
“Who knows.” Sam lamented.   
  
“It’d be wild if he showed up at the club wouldn’t it?” Tony grinned.   
  
“Oh yeah, hey Mr. Flash, I wear a slutty version of your costume for work… thanks for picking something flattering, and thank you for the pockets… can I interest you in a vest?”   
  
“You’d flirt with him and you know it.” Tony challenged.   
  
“Oh fuck off.”   
  
“You flirted with your double the other night.”   
  
“I did way more than flirt.” Sam smiled.  “So did you with his brother I might add.”   
  
“They were brothers?!?!” Tony’s jaw dropped down.   
  
“Yes.  We are.” Barry commented making them both jump.   
  
“DAMN DUDE!” Tony yelled.   
  
“Just didn’t think I’d run into you two today.” Barry smiled.   
  
“We were just talking about the Flash again.” Sam smiled.   
  
“One of my favorite topics.” Barry smiled.   
  
“Is it weird that you two look so much alike.”   
  
“Nope.” They said together.   
  
“Alright then.” Tony turned back around.   
  
“So how’s the new suit treating you?”   
  
“It’s good.  I wish it was a vest, but I’m good.”   
  
“I can’t wait till I can see the next show.” Barry gave a leering smile.  He was enjoying having a boyfriend in his double.  And loved watching his double strip on stage. 

**Author's Note:**

> This is one of those extended universes I keep creating. Funny idea… should I do one of these where Barry switches places with Sam? -grins-


End file.
